


【忠爱/EABO】关于女装癖少爷的调查报告

by slimecaaat



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimecaaat/pseuds/slimecaaat
Summary: 世界观EABO，简单说下E可以使A妊娠变O，食物链顶层。是忠爱群里的游戏点梗：甜甜草莓味总攻E忠 x 清新绿茶女装癖A爱抱梦主CP忠x爱，含少量乔樱CP贴贴。是中二的DK时期，部分设定沿用现实，其他架空。
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, 忠爱
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

“爱之介，我们课的结束了，要不要一起去S转转？“闻到淡淡的樱花味道混合着松木香，不用回头就知道是恩爱夫妻组又来找自己。

“老地方？”神道爱之介拍拍屁股站起来。

“当然了，那我们看看谁先到。”樱花留下一句话扬长而去，乔紧随其后。

神道爱之介瞥了一眼已经飘远的两个人，心想本大爷就算晚出发十分钟也能追的上你们。

他踩上滑板跟了上去，路上还买了个草莓味的冰淇淋。

S赛场

“爱抱梦大人，听说了吗？”

“什么。”

“最近来玩的一个小哥特别厉害。打破了您留下的速降记录。”

“？！”

神道爱之介震惊，之前留下的记录自己反复尝试过无数次，都没有再次打破。竟然被一只连名字都不认识的野狗打破了。

“有意思。”神道爱之介踩着滑板飞了出去。

然而现实是骨感的，他不但没超过无名野狗，甚至还是没打破自己此前的记录。

“可恶……”

“今晚我要给樱花做海鲜意面，再不回去超市要关门了。”乔催促他。

“我没兴趣听你们的恩爱生活。“神道爱之介鄙视地看着乔。“你听说过打破我记录的这个Snake吗？”

“没有。”乔摊手。“你不走的话我们先走啦？”

“算了。”神道爱之介郁郁地踩着板头。

……

开门就看见父亲在客厅和一位黑发少年谈话。

“爱之介。”父亲喊他过去。

“父亲。”神道爱之介打量着面前的黑发少年，空气里不合时宜地飘过一丝草莓牛奶味。

神道爱之介以为是下午吃的冰淇淋滴到身上了，开始本能地尴尬了起来。

“这位是菊池忠，这周手续办下来，他就是神道家的养子了。“父亲看他脸红，拍了拍他的肩。

”忠是beta，比你年长一岁，以后会多多照顾你。”

神道爱之介盯着面前白捡的便宜哥哥，没来由地感到不爽。

“以后请多指教了，爱之介。“菊池忠看着明显一脸不爽的小少爷。

草莓味道更浓烈了。

神道爱之介离奇地想着，或许根本不是自己的冰淇淋。他凑近菊池忠去闻，被甜甜的草莓牛奶味糊了一脸。

“……他有信息素？！”神道爱之介震惊地看着父亲。“真的是beta？”

父亲拍了一下神道爱之介的头。

“忠比较特别，不要大惊小怪。”

而菊池忠只是没有表情地看着他，散发出香甜的草莓味道完全相悖的危险气息。

神道爱之介感到空气中传来的压迫感，面前的人又冷着一张脸，忍不住嘲讽他。

“有没有人和你说过，你的信息素味道很可爱。”

“……”菊池忠握紧了拳头。

父亲头疼的看着他。

“回你的房间吧，我和忠有话要说。”

上楼发现菊池忠的房间被安排在他隔壁。

神道爱之介看着放在隔壁门口的行李箱，越想越气，摔门进了自己房间。

是父亲觉得自己担不起神道家吗？捡个便宜哥哥来代替自己。

……

“爱之介。”神道爱之介半梦半醒地听到陌生的声音从门后传来，猛地坐起。

“什么事情？”

“明天我会转学到你们学校，我们一起走吧。”

“哦，明天再说吧，我要睡觉了。”

第二天。

神道爱之介万万没想到他随口的明天再说，会变成菊池忠亲自来叫他起床。

被危险的甜甜草莓再次糊了一脸，起床变得更加不愉快。

神道爱之介觉得自己早晚要和他打一架。

于是目前的情况变成他愤怒地吃着自己的早餐，盯着菊池忠。

“以后不要随便进我房间。”

“好的，爱之介。”

……

神道爱之介上了车，菊池忠从另一侧拉开车门，坐在他身边。

“你……”

司机没等他说话，踩了油门就出发了。

神道爱之介只能生着闷气。

“爱抱梦。”菊池忠看着神道爱之介，轻轻念出这个名字。

“你怎么知道？”

“我昨天超过了你的记录。”

“Snake？！“神道爱之介震惊地看着他，忽然觉得这便宜哥哥的形象高大了起来。

“说吧，你想要什么？告诉我你是怎么做到的。”

“我要你。"菊池忠靠近神道爱之介。

这就是本世纪最大的笑话了。

神道爱之介指着自己，一字一句地说；“看清楚，我，alpha。”

“我知道。”

神道爱之介心想菊池忠可能头脑有问题，beta想上alpha可还行。

“……不管你要我什么，总之下午我们在S见面，和我一起滑一次。”

“没问题。”

菊池忠转学来的第一天，班上的同学们不同程度的出现了头痛眩晕等身体不适的症状，在靠近他的时候尤为严重。

本想来交朋友的同学纷纷被劝退，从a到o无一幸免。

但老师不能剥夺任何学生上课的权利，考虑到可能是菊池忠特殊的信息素引起的，不得不把他安排在了教室的最后。

而教室的最后一排是神道爱之介的地盘。

“爱之介，如果你也不舒服，可以来前面一排坐着。”

“我不。“

老师挠挠头，行吧。

神道家的小少爷，自己也管不了。

谁都不知道，神道爱之介此时正在想：

自己完全能抵抗菊池忠的信息素，甚至还觉得有点好闻。

等等……为什么自己会觉得好闻……算了倒也无所谓。

总之自己比班上这群没用的废物强多了，小少爷自豪地弯了弯嘴角。


	2. 第二章

“喂，跟我走。”  
菊池忠抬头，看到自家小少爷抱着滑板站在自己课桌旁。  
“去哪里？”  
“别啰嗦，快点跟上来。”神道爱之介催促他，然后扭头就走。  
于是菊池忠跟了上去，他们穿过学校的树林，又绕过体育场。  
“你怎么不带着滑板来学校？”每滑一段路就要停下等他跟上来,神道爱之介开始不耐烦起来。  
“我……没想到在学校还有机会玩滑板。”倒不如说是，没想到自己有机会在认识的人面前卸下伪装。  
“算了，明天开始记得带着滑板出门，我可不想每次都等你。”神道爱之介又滑远了。  
菊池忠看着他，嘴角向上弯了弯。  
……  
又走了几分钟，菊池忠看到神道爱之介在一片开阔的空地前停了下来。  
空地被简单地布置成了板场，摆着一些常见的障碍，甚至还有自建的坡道。  
站在空地中的还有一绿一粉二人组。

“樱花，乔。”神道爱之介给他们介绍。“这是菊池忠，因为一些原因暂时住在我家。”  
小少爷显然不想轻易承认自己是哥哥的事实。  
“你们好。”菊池忠友善地上前打招呼。  
草莓味的信息素蔓延到了乔和樱花旁边，樱花感到背后一阵恶寒，出于礼貌忍住了没有后退。  
看到樱花的异样，乔将他推到自己身后。  
“干嘛大猩猩？！”樱花锤了一下乔的后背。  
“冒昧地问一句，你是alpha？”乔握着樱花的手腕，警惕地看着菊池忠。不止是樱花感到不舒服，就连他自己也从这信息素中闻了令人不爽的危险感。  
“不，我是beta，因为体质比较特殊所以有信息素。抱歉。”  
乔愣了两秒，在他并不渊博的生物学知识里搜索了一番。  
“原来如此，早点说嘛！”豁然开朗的乔大笑着拍了一下他的后背，  
菊池忠毫无防备的被蛮力击中，险些没站住。  
神道爱之介无语地看着他们。  
“他就是Snake，打破了我记录的人。”  
“什么？！”“怎么做到的？”乔和樱花俩人震惊。  
“……我也说不清楚。”菊池忠并没有隐瞒。  
“滑给我们看看。”神道爱之介把自己的滑板递了过来，菊池忠下意识地接过，看了看他滑板上的爱心涂鸦。  
有点突然，没想到小少爷肯把自己的滑板给他。  
但菊池忠还是踩着板子适应了两圈，然后从他们面前飞了出去。

留在原地的三人组被这违背科学常识的起步方式震惊，樱花猛地掐了一把乔的后腰，乔大声惨叫。

在滑板上的菊池忠像是有飞行的能力，神道爱之介的目光被死死地吸引住。  
“太美了——”他感叹。

菊池忠就这样飞了几圈，还游刃有余地利用了场地的障碍做了几个高难度的动作。然后朝着他们滑了回来。  
“这样可以了吗？”菊池忠将滑板还给神道爱之介。  
“教我。”神道爱之介凝视他。

十分钟后  
“对。感觉身体再前倾一些，重量集中在左小腿上。”  
没想到事情会发展成这样，菊池忠扶着神道爱之介的腰。  
“转弯时不要太早地改变动作。”

“乔，你有没有觉得……”樱花若有所思地盯着神道爱之介和菊池忠。  
“什么？”乔凑近樱花，低头将下巴搁在樱花的肩头闻着淡淡的花香，。  
“滚开，在外面不要发情。”樱花推开乔的脑袋，这个神经大条的白痴alpha。

短短一下午的时间，神道爱之介又有了新的突破。  
菊池忠一针见血地指出了他许多坏习惯，连他自己都没意识到。

……  
“睡了吗？”  
风水轮流转，昏暗的走廊里，神道爱之介拿着手机站在菊池忠房间门口。  
“门没锁。”  
神道爱之介毫不客气地推门进来，看到菊池忠的上半身肌肉，他看起来刚洗完澡，漆黑的头发有些湿润。  
“你、你。”  
“怎么了？” 菊池忠淡定地穿上衣服。  
神道爱之介别别扭扭地看着眼前空旷的房间，还有规规矩矩放在一旁没打开的行李箱，整个房间里毫无生活的气息。  
其实他本想来问，菊池忠为什么能看出他那么多问题，但见了面又突然觉得有些丢脸。  
毕竟在“S”他也是被大家追捧的顶尖滑手。

“你还没有整理房间吗？”神道爱之介尴尬的转移了话题。  
菊池忠若有所思地看着小少爷。  
“整理完了，我随身的物品比较少。”  
何止是少，简直可以说是除了人和衣服什么都没有。  
神道爱之介忽然觉得有点心疼，转头就跑了。  
“？”菊池忠迷惑。  
没一会儿神道爱之介又跑回来，手里捧着一堆小玩意。  
“父亲说过我们要搞好关系，把我的东西分你一点。”小少爷边说边往他床头摆装饰品。  
还往墙上贴了一张著名滑手的海报。  
“这样看着舒服多了……你什么都没有，休息时玩什么？”  
“滑板。”  
“还有呢？”  
“……”菊池忠一时也想不出自己有什么爱好。  
“太无趣了。”神道爱之介总结。“来我房间。”

于是菊池忠坐在神道爱之介房间的地毯上，看着他挑选DVD。  
“看恐怖片可以吗？”  
“……可以。”  
于是神道爱之介心安理得地播了一部自己一直想看，又没胆子看的恐怖片。终于有人肯陪自己受这份罪。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————”  
菊池忠没被恐怖片吓到，倒是差点被神道爱之介的高音穿透耳膜，感觉脑子嗡嗡响。  
他转头看着神道爱之介，抖成筛子的小少爷正用手捂着眼睛看恐怖片。  
“不然，换一部？这部有点恐怖”菊池忠贴心的找了个台阶。  
“……你去换，我腿麻了。”  
菊池忠没忍住笑了。  
换完碟片顺势坐下来，离神道爱之介稍稍有些远。  
“来我旁边坐，挡住我看屏幕了。”  
然而他并不在小少爷和电视之间。  
虽然如此，菊池忠还是无奈的坐了过去，刚坐下，神道爱之介就别扭的往他旁边凑了凑。  
原来是害怕。  
俩人最后看完了一部无聊的公路片，缓解了被恐惧支配的大脑。  
“爱之介？”  
菊池忠察觉到旁边安静了有一会儿，扭头发现神道爱之介仰着头，靠在床边睡着了。  
“爱之介？醒醒。”  
纠结一番之后，菊池忠把睡死过去的小少爷抱到床上摊平，然后关了电视回了自己房间。

……  
听到隔壁房间的吼声，菊池忠猛地惊醒。  
开了灯发现是凌晨3点。  
他刚想下床，就听见一阵咚咚的脚步声传来，房门被猛地拉开。  
神道爱之介一身冷汗站在他门口。  
“我、我我。”神道爱之介咬了咬牙。“我房间有虫子，能在你房间借住一晚吗？”  
“……可以。”菊池忠说服自己信了。“你睡床上吧，我睡地上。”  
“你去把我被子拿过来。”神道爱之介还在抖。  
菊池忠无奈地起身去隔壁拿被子。

神道爱之介慌了，刚看的恐怖片和自己房间的装修太像了，一样的西洋风格，一样的壁炉，一样的衣橱——在梦里，恐怖片的衣橱变成了自己房间的衣橱。  
再也不想回房间了，在换装修之前。  
神道爱之介在心底发誓，从此以后再也不看恐怖片。


	3. 第三章

菊池忠抱着被子回来，发现神道爱之介像鸵鸟一样把自己埋在了床上。  
“爱之介？”  
神道爱之介钻出被子，顺便把菊池忠的枕头扔了下去，然后示意他把自己的枕头递过来。  
在如愿以偿地拿到枕头之后，火速又钻回了被子。  
“被子不要了吗？”菊池忠站在床边。  
“我要盖你的被子，你的比较暖。”被子里传来闷闷的回答声。  
被子里菊池忠的信息素将他包围，神道爱之介甚至感觉脸有些发烧，是他喜欢的香甜草莓味，除了安心还是安心。  
菊池忠依着他，在地上给自己铺好了床，然后盖上了神道爱之介的豪华锦缎被子，被冰得一抖。  
还真是自己的被子比较暖。  
神道爱之介凉凉的被子散发着淡淡的绿茶香。菊池忠心想，这信息素和神道爱之介有着奇妙的冲突感。  
可他确实被这味道吸引，他盖着神道爱之介的被子，嗅着他的味道。  
不合时宜的兴奋传来，菊池忠把脸埋进被子，祈祷自己快点睡着。

距离天亮还有短短的几个小时。  
菊池忠在这短暂又漫长的时间里做了个梦——  
他梦到自己从身后环抱着神道爱之介，他们赤裸地躺在床上，他的手搭在小少爷紧实的腰腹，然后缓慢向上，轻捏那粒小小的突起。  
梦里的人轻吟出声。

菊池忠是被一巴掌打醒的。  
睁眼就看见本该在床上的神道爱之介，此时正衣衫不整的坐在自己身边，泛红的眼角带着怒气。  
“起床了！要迟到了！”神道爱之介把枕头用力糊在他脸上，连滚带爬的回了自己房间。  
菊池忠觉得自己掌心还残留着一丝梦里的触感，没有处理的欲望果然会引火上身。

神道爱之介跑回房间，也顾不上昨天的恐怖片后遗症，迅速关上了门。  
他抵在门上懊恼。  
一切发生的太过突然，大概是菊池忠房间里那张该死的单人床太小了，不知道自己怎么就掉下了床，俩人就这么睡在了一起。  
一大早被滚烫的硬物顶醒，半醒中，冰凉的手又覆上了他敏感的腰。明知道该立刻打醒身后的人，但他像是被一双无形的手按住，又动弹不得。  
神道爱之介无声地怒骂菊池忠，顺便骂自己。  
身为alpha他竟然会在一个beta的抚摸下动情。甚至这beta还是他天杀的哥哥，虽然他并不想承认。  
敏感的胸口还残留着被触碰的感觉。神道爱之介的身体里像是有一把刚刚燃起的火，烧也不是，浇也不是。  
难受的要命。  
……  
相对无言地吃完早饭，俩人又别别扭扭地一起乘车上学，一路上谁也没先开口。  
菊池忠双眼无神地反思自己下手过早。  
神道爱之介生无可恋地心想自己怎么就被beta给压制了，逐渐怀疑人生。

而此时在家中，一脸疲惫的神道爱一郎也不知道，自己的儿子为什么一大早要求重新装修自己的房间。  
还谴责他为什么给菊池忠的房间里布置的是单人床。  
可能这就是年轻人的青春期吧。   
不过看到两人的感情迅速升温，他还是很欣慰的。  
看来忠以后能作为很好的棋子，去帮助爱之介扫平障碍。

学校里，别扭了一上午之后，神道爱之介终于想开了。  
不就是被摸了一把，作为alpha能被beta看上，也正说明了自己的魅力。  
不愧是自己，神道爱之介重拾自信。  
然后约菊池忠下午再一起玩滑板，菊池忠心不在焉地答应。  
……  
傍晚，两人回到家里。  
神道爱之介打开房门看着自己全新装修的房间满意地转圈。  
菊池忠打开房门看见自己并不宽敞的房间雪上加霜地放了一张豪华双人大床。

神道爱一郎上了楼。  
“忠，新的床还满意吗？”  
“满意，谢谢父亲。”菊池忠尽量让语气显得开心。  
“那就好，来地下室，你的工作来了。”

菊池忠的眼神暗了下来。“好的。”  
神道爱一郎带他走到地下室的门口，推开暗门，里面传来了男人的怒骂和挣扎声。  
“进去吧。”  
……  
几分钟后，菊池忠擦了擦嘴角的血，面无表情地走了出来。  
“好孩子。”神道爱一郎拍了拍菊池忠的肩。“记住，你所做的一切都是伟大的。你的力量能让这个混乱的社会重新走向正轨。”  
“让那些罪恶的alpha们得到应有的惩罚——”

……

神道爱一郎走进地下室，关上了门。  
刚刚还像疯狗一样怒吼的alpha，如今温顺地躺在地上失去了意识。

他低头看着地上的alpha脖子上的血洞。  
回想起了自己曾经日渐隆起的腹部，被自己的指甲抓出血痕的样子。

从十几年前，他赤裸地在昏暗的仓库里醒来开始，他就歇斯底里地憎恨着这个世界上的罪犯alpha。  
包括流着一半罪恶血统的爱之介。  
那本不该降生的恶魔般的生命酝酿在自己体内，让他一遍遍回想起那天，他成了神道家唯一的污点。  
他更恨自己的无能，和omega无法反抗的命运。  
如今已经爬上了比自己父亲更有话语权的位置。他明里暗里地处理了无数的罪犯alpha，甚至阴差阳错地成为了omega口中的英雄。

神道爱一郎慢悠悠地将地上的人剥光，锁进了狗笼。

“忠，刚刚父亲带你去地下室了？”神道爱之介推门进来，觉得草莓味比往常要浓烈许多，他伸头看见菊池忠正在浴室里刷牙。  
“父亲从来不让我进地下室，这太不公平了吧。“  
……  
“地下室里有什么？”神道爱之介絮絮叨叨地在门外发问，菊池忠一句都没回答。  
十分钟后，小少爷不耐烦地进去，看见菊池忠还在机械地刷着牙，雪白的牙膏泡沫里掺杂着血丝。  
“够了！”神道爱之介一把按住菊池忠。“怎么了？”  
“只是觉得有点脏。”  
“不脏。”小少爷捧着他的脸问他。”你去地下室吃屎了？“  
“……”  
菊池忠被气地险些把牙膏咽了。  
平复了心情又觉得刚刚反胃的感觉消退了不少。他漱了口，回头揉了揉神道爱之介的头。  
神道爱之介被这突然的兄弟情深搞得无所适从。  
“如果你有什么烦心事，可以和我说，虽然我也没办法。”  
“好的，爱之介。”


End file.
